1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for detection of accuracy of format of a web of corrugated board moved in a conveying direction and comprising a first and a second smooth liner; and at least one corrugated paper web disposed between the liners; several profiled patterns running in the conveying direction, namely lateral edges, and at least one lengthwise cut, which divides the web of corrugated board into partial webs, and/or at least one groove.
2. Background Art
Facilities for the manufacture of webs of corrugated board, in particular for the manufacture of single-faced webs of corrugated board which consist of a corrugated paper web and a liner, are generally known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,850 or GB 2,305,675 A. In machines of the generic type, lots of conceivable malfunctions may cause the quality of the corrugated board not to correspond to standard production; for example the truth to format of a web of corrugated board i.e., the position of its lengthwise edges and/or the position of a groove and/or the position of a lengthwise cut may be out of order.
It is an object of the invention to embody an apparatus of the generic type for detection of the accuracy of format of the web of corrugated board to be possible.
According to the invention, this object is attained by the features which consist in that at least one sensor is provided for the detection of the position of at least two profiled patterns relative to each other, which sensor is in working connection with an evaluation equipment for determination of the distance of the at least two profiled patterns from each other. By detecting the accuracy of format of a web of corrugated board, it is possible continuously to detect and monitor the quality of the finished web of corrugated board and possibly to correct the quality by intervention in the manufacturing process or to cut out and eliminate faulty parts.
Further features, advantages and details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawing.